A Collection of Mario Christmas Carols
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Mario and friends celebrate by writing lyrics of their own to traditional Christmas songs. Here is the product of their imaginations.
1. Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Two jumping plumbers and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Six Goombas walking, five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Seven fire flowers, six Goombas walking, five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Eight mega mushrooms, seven fire flowers, six Goombas walking, five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Nine karts a-zooming, eight mega mushrooms, seven fire flowers, six Goombas walking, five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Ten Boos a-hiding, nine karts a-zooming, eight mega mushrooms, seven fire flowers, six Goombas walking, five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Eleven Pixls piping, ten Boos a-hiding, nine karts a-zooming, eight mega mushrooms, seven fire flowers, six Goombas walking, five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Twelve Power Stars, eleven Pixls piping, ten Boos a-hiding, nine karts a-zooming, eight mega mushrooms, seven fire flowers, six Goombas walking, five golden coins, four Koopa shells, three angry Swoopers, two jumping plumbers, and a Lakitu in a pear tree.

A/N: Pieeater helped me out a bunch with this.


	2. Mario the RedHatted Plumber

You know Howard, and Rupert, and Jimmy, and Tim,

Luigi, and Wario, and Waluigi.

But do you recall

The most famous plumber of all?

Mario the red-hatted plumber (plumber)

Had a very large mustache,

And if you ever saw it,

You'd be in the mood for some hash.

All of the other plumbers (mainly Wario)

Used to laugh and call him names (like "Wa-Fool")

They never let poor Mario (Mario)

Join in any plumber games (like "Plunger").

Then one foggy Thursday night,

Toadsworth came to say,

"Mario with your mustache so broad,

Won't you save Princess Peach tonight?"

Then all the plumbers loved him (not Wario)

And they shouted out with glee ("Yippee!" "Wa")

"Mario the red-hatted plumber (plumber)

You'll go down in history! (like Zelda!)


	3. The Christmas Song

Mushrooms roasting on an open fire

Freezies nipping at your nose

Holiday carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like penguin-os

Everybody knows a Fuzzy and some mistletoe

Help to make the season bright

Tiny Toads with their eyes all aglow

Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Mario's on his way

He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

And everyone of Peach's children's gonna spy

To see if Luigi really knows how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To Guys from one to ninety-two

Although it's been said many times, it'sa craze

Merry Christmas to you

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To Guys from one to ninety-two

Although it's been said many times, it'sa craze

Merry Christmas to you


	4. Grandma Got Ran Over By A Waddle Dee

Grandma got run over by a Waddle Dee

Walking home from the castle Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as DeeDeeDee,

But as for me and Mario, we believe.

She'd been drinkin' too much Shroom Shake,

And we'd begged her not to go.

But she'd left her medication,

So she stumbled out the castle into the snow.

When they found her Christmas mornin',

At the scene of the attack,

There were footprints on her forehead,

And incriminatin' Dee marks on her back.

Grandma got run over by a Waddle Dee,

Walkin' home from the castle Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Mario, we believe.

Now were all so proud of Mario,

He's been takin' this so well.

See him in there watchin' baseball,

Drinkin' soup and playin' cards with cousin ML.

It's not Christmas without Grandma.

All the family's dressed in red.

And we just can't help but wonder:

Should we open up her gifts or leave 'em on her bed?

Grandma got run over by a Waddle Dee,

Walkin' home from the castle Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as DeeDeeDee,

But as for me and Mario, we believe.

Now the Bittacuda's on the table

And the pudding made of shrooms.

And a blue and silver candle,

That would just have matched the spines in Grandma's broom.

I've warned all the Toads and the Yoshis.

Better watch out for yourselves!

They should never give a license,

To a Dee who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.

Grandma got run over by a Waddle Dee,

Walkin' home from the castle Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as DeeDeeDee,

But as for me and Mario, we believe.

A/N: This one not only contains Mario references, but also Kirby references. Hooray for interchanging video games.


	5. Goomba Gals, Mushroom Pals

Dashing through the castle,

On a one-man Yoshi sled,

Through the halls we go,

Eating all the bread.

Bells on Ninjis ring

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A plumbing song tonight

Goomba Gals, Mushroom Pals,

Queen Koopa laid an egg.

Bowser stole Peach again

And Mario took her back, hey!

Goomba Gals, Mushroom Pals

Queen Koopa laid an egg.

Bowser stole Peach again,

And Mario took her back, hey!

A day or two ago

Mario went for a ride

And soon the Princess, Peach,

Was seated by his side.

Bowser jumped out right then,

Misfortune seemed his lot

They all ran into each other

And then they laughed a lot, OH!

Goomba Gals, Mushroom Pals,

Queen Koopa laid an egg.

Bowser stole Peach again

And Mario took her back, hey!

Goomba Gals, Mushroom Pals

Queen Koopa laid an egg.

Bowser stole Peach again,

And Mario took her back, hey!

Goomba Gals, Mushroom Pals,

Queen Koopa laid an egg.

Bowser stole Peach again

And Mario took her back, hey!

Goomba Gals, Mushroom Pals

Queen Koopa laid an egg.

Bowser stole Peach again,

And Mario took her back, hey!


End file.
